Ruled By Secrecy
by Andy Elric
Summary: Destruir o Ser Destruido, vivir como pecador o morir con integridad. A veces la vida pone encrucijadas que no pueden ser sobrepasadas... Después de un viaje que quisiera olvidar, Ash regresa a su casa siendo un hombre diferente, esperando que los demonios de sus acciones lo dejen en paz ¿O es qué éstos lo alcanzarán de nueva cuenta en algo más que pesadillas?


_Bueeeeno, ya sé que van a decir que mejor debiera continuar las historias que ya tengo en lugar de hacer nuevas, pero tuve un buen motivo para hacerle espacio a esta nueva idea. Es un fic que va dedicado en su totalidad a Sumi-Chan. En parte por su cumpleaños, en parte porque me retó a hacerlo y en parte porque ahora me debe algo :D Bueno, pues, espero que les guste... aunque debo advertir que es una historia no taaaaaan alegre, que intenta tener un poco de todo (acción, romance de alto voltaje, drama, pero sobre todo misterio) Por esa razón el raiting, así que... lean con precaución y espero que igual lo disfruten._

*****RULED BY SECRECY*****

**Capítulo I. La Ciudad del Engaño**

_- Bueno, mamá es hora de que me vaya. _

_- ¿Seguro qué no quieres quedarte un poco más? ¡Por lo menos una semana! Así nosotros podríamos... - La señora de ojos castaños dejó de hablar sabiendo que esa petición sería rechazada. La última vez que intentó pasar unas vacaciones con su hijo, él terminó recorriendo Unova. Así era Ash un viajero errático y no parecía que esa condición fuese a cambiar. - ¿Sabes qué? A veces me preocupo que te suceda algo estando lejos de casa, _

_- Mamá... _

_- Pero siempre te encuentras con gente buena en tu camino, personas que terminan siendo grandes amigos y siempre te ayudan a sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo, ¡así que no me preocuparé mas por eso! - Recargó sus manos en el pecho de Ash, dando unas suaves palmadas, sonriéndole a su hijo. _

_- Bueno, no puedes confiarte a que eso suceda, no podría asegurar que en Kalos todo va a ser igual._

_- No seas tonto Ash, en ocho años no has viajado solo ni una vez - Pikachu exclamó con alegría su característico sonido, dándole la razón a la señora Ketchum, molestando un poco al entrenador. ¿Es qué siempre se tenían que confabular en su contra? - Es mejor que no alarguemos más ésta despedida o perderás tu vuelo. _

_- Si mamá, deséame suerte. _

_- Que tengas muchas aventuras como siempre, hijo. Esperaré ansiosa tu regreso_

_- ¡Cuando menos te des cuenta estaré de vuelta, mamá! – Exclamó a medio camino, agitando la mano en el aire con singular alegría y sin esperar ni una respuesta por parte de su amorosa madre, corrió tanto como pudo. Esperar por las aventuras no era precisamente su estilo._

…

_.._

_._

Recordar la forma en que lo había despedido solo hacía innegable cuan diferente había resultado el último viaje de Ash, porque regresó con esa mirada sombría, con su actitud retraída y lo que más la afectaba era el desconcierto. ¿Qué sucedió con su hijo, qué le ocurrió a su Ash?

Difícil saberlo cuando él contestaba solo con monosílabos y apenas si bajaba a la cocina por algo de comer pasado un día o dos. Antes podría vaciar las alacenas, ahora apenas si se llevaba algún trozo de pan a la boca.

Los primeros días solo lo veía como algo extraño, atribuyéndole la mala actitud al largo viaje, quizás un mal vuelo, quizás cansancio acumulado, pero las semanas corrían sin que hubiera un cambio en su hijo. Lo mismo pasaba con el primer pokemón del entrenador. Aquel alegre, saltarín y energético Pikachu rara vez se dejaba ver por la casa. Se escondía cuanto podía en rincones apartados, lejos de la luz directa del día; pensó que estaba volviéndose paranoica, pero una de las pocas veces que encontró al ratón eléctrico mirando por la ventana, pudo distinguir una nueva característica en él que podría asegurar no estaba allí antes de que partieran.

Una línea le corría desde la punta de la oreja derecha haciendo su camino por todo el apéndice hasta parte de su lomo. Era demasiado marcada como para que se tratara de algo sin importancia. ¿Una cicatriz tal vez? Nunca regresaban con un rasguño siquiera y de la nada Pikachu tenía una marca de esa magnitud. ¿Y si su hijo tuviera algo parecido a su pokemón?

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la razón de ellas. Ash entró a la cocina casi como un intruso, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

- Hijo... - Hizo a un lado la taza que sostenía en sus manos descansando los brazos sobre la mesa frente a la que estaba sentada. Era momento de intentar hablar con él o esa era su intención, hasta que lo observó detenidamente. Su rostro y su cabello empapados casi por completo ¿y desde cuando es que Ash prefería tanto las camisetas de manga larga? Debiera estar muriéndose de calor, eso sin tomar en cuenta que era pleno verano. - Eemm... ¿Saliste a trotar o algo por el estilo? - Fue la única explicación lógica que encontró por el profuso sudor que presentaba y para la extraña vestimenta que portaba.

- No. Acabo de despertar. - El susurro de su voz apenas si alcanzó a ser entendible para Delia que siguió cada uno de sus pasos hasta el refrigerador - Solo necesito un poco de agua. - Dijo nervioso al darse cuenta del meticuloso escrutinio que recibía por parte de su madre.

- Hay limonada recién hecha, si así lo prefieres.

- No, con el agua es suficiente.

- ¿Y qué tal un bocadillo? Puedo prepararte un emparedado

- De verdad mamá, esto es todo lo que necesito - agitó la botella del vital líquido en dirección a su madre, al momento que se giraba para volver a su habitación.

- ¡Hijo, espera! - Tal vez su tono de voz fue más desesperado para tan sencilla petición, pero es que Delia se encontraba cada vez mas cerca de ese amargo sentimiento por la extraña actitud de su hijo. Ash solo se detuvo y volteó a ver a su madre. - Pudieras... ¿hacerme compañía un rato?

Al entrenador pareció no agradarle la idea, pero antes que pudiera objetar, su madre volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Pueden ser solo unos minutos en lo que termino mi té, no es mucho pedir, ¿o si, Ash?

Con esa retórica y el dulce tono que su madre usaba, le complicaba mucho el poder declinar la simple invitación de sentarse a la mesa con ella. Caminó unos pasos de vuelta a la cocina tomando el primer asiento que encontró libre y que estaba bastante retirado del lugar que Delia ocupaba. Dio unos tragos a su botella de agua para después descansar el contenedor semi-vacío sobre la lisa superficie.

El basto silencio apenas si era viciado por el perpetuo ruido del refrigerador y el lejano tintineo de los pidgeys en el exterior de la casa. Ash miraba de reojo a su madre de vez en vez sin intenciones de iniciar una conversación con ella.

- Así que una nueva región, ¿ah? - La señora Ketchum se daba cuenta de lo absurdo de su frase, pero desde su regreso, Ash era más parecido a un extraño y no a su hijo, tanto que ya ni sabía como comunicarse con él - Debió de ser muy divertido recorrer nuevos lugares, ¿no es verdad?

- Realmente no. - Contesto Ash de inmediato y con sequedad.

- Oh. – la amargura con la que declaró solo esas dos palabras no pasó desapercibida para ella. Debía indagar cuanto fuera posible - Sabes, yo esperaba que me contaras de la gente que conociste, de los lugares en los que estuviste,

- No… esta vez... no hubo… - En un solo instante, el cuerpo de Ash se tensó, los recuerdos de todo un año se desbocaron con rapidez en su mente. Su mano derecha comenzó a temblar y tuvo que empuñarla para detener el repentino tic, de todas formas sentía el frenético deseo de salir corriendo, de gritar… de hacer algo que detuviera las indeseadas memorias. - Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, se hace tarde.

- Pero Ash, ni siquiera anochece todavía...

- Estoy cansado, quisiera recostarme. Gracias por... el agua mamá.

Antes de que se levantara de su asiento para intentar hablarle, él ya había llegado a su habitación confinándose a su soledad, a su silencio.

Delia no obtuvo mucha información de boca de su hijo pero si de sus expresiones y comenzaba a tener sus sospechas respecto al problema que lo aquejaba.

Necesitaba investigar algunas cosas antes de intentar hablar con él nuevamente.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Había iniciado con el pie derecho su viaje por la desconocida región. Por extraño que pareciera el primer día transcurrió sin meterse en problemas, llegó hasta donde el profesor Ciprés y tras recibir de él un simpático Froakie quien pareció apegarse a Ash casi de inmediato, partió de ciudad Luminalia. _

_Todo se encaminaba en perfecta marcha para que su primera medalla de gimnasio fuera obtenida en un parpadeo. Estaba seguro de poderla ganar con su fiel Pikachu, con el entusiasta froakie y con su más reciente adición al equipo: un litleo, su encuentro con ese pokemón fue sin duda la primera gran aventura en su camino por la ruta 4._

_Se había desviado un poco de la senda hacia ciudad Novarte con la intención de encontrarse con nuevos pokemón y sin duda lo hizo, pero ese pequeño león no parecía contento, ni con él, ni con nada. Parecía herido en más de un sentido y la aparición del equipo Rocket no había ayudado a la situación. Un inminente enfrentamiento, el típico robo, la persecución. Si, esa parecía ser una constante en su vida. _

_Finalmente y como era de esperarse les ganó a sus eternos némesis, ganando también en el proceso la confianza de su ahora nuevo compañero de aventuras. Pero ese triunfo se veía opacado con un par de obstáculos. Para todos aquellos que conocieran al entrenador no resultaría raro que se hubiera perdido, encima de todo, tanto Litleo como Pikachu estaban agotados, un poco heridos, requiriendo la ayuda de un centro Pokemón con urgencia. Ash se sintió culpable por no preverse lo suficiente y cargar consigo suficientes pociones para calmar el malestar en sus compañeros, aunque fuera un poco. _

_Corría por senderos que terminaban en puntos sin retorno, sintiendo que entre más transcurrían las horas, más se alejaba de cualquier rastro de civilización. La desesperación de encontrarse solo, ante la adversidad comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Siempre había tenido el apoyo de Brock, de Cilan, de personas más responsables que él y eran ellos quienes ya hubieran dado con una solución o con una cura para las heridas de sus pokemón entre tanta vegetación que pare él solo eran plantas comunes. _

_Pensó en las palabras de su madre antes de partir de su hogar, pensó que a pesar de llevarle la contraria, él también sentía que se encontraría a nuevos amigos de quienes apoyarse en momentos de dificultad y pensó en que esas buenas personas en su camino esta vez no llegarían… Hasta que vio una vieja camioneta en un camino no muy lejos de donde él estaba. _

_Con señas y gritos esperaba llamar la atención de las personas en el vehículo, tuvo éxito como siempre. La camioneta se detuvo, en seguida se bajó un hombre que le indicó con las manos que podía acercarse. La mujer que lo acompañaba se acercó a él, llevando un botiquín. _

_Si, por fin recibía la ayuda que tanto necesitaba, Ash se preguntó como es que siempre tenía tanta suerte de encontrarse con gente noble en su camino. _

_- ¿Ciudad Novarte? Si que estás algo alejado, amigo. – El joven rubio dio una palmada al entrenador que se sentía un tanto apenado por dejar al descubierto sus pésima orientación. _

_- ¿Ah si? _

_- Si, la noche podría alcanzarte antes de que puedas volver al camino que te conduce a la ruta 4. _

_- Ya veo. _

_- Vamos amigo, no te desanimes, nuestro pueblo no está muy lejos. Puedes pasar la noche allí, curar mejor a tus pokemón y ya que estén más repuestos, podrás regresar a tu viaje. _

_- Eso sería perfecto, muchas gracias. _

_- No hay que agradecer – la mujer de largo cabello castaño contestó, dejando en brazos de Ash a Pikachu que dormía pacíficamente – Estamos contentos de poder ayudarte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

_- Ash, Ash Ketchum. _

_- Mucho gusto yo soy Ivy, él es Owen. _

_- Bueno, suficiente charla niños – Intervino el mencionado con una sonrisa – Es hora de continuar con nuestro camino. Como dije, se hace noche. _

_- Tienes razón cariño, vamos Ash, puedes ir en la parte de atrás. _

_- Si. – Acató la orden sin dudarlo, no fue sino hasta que estuvo sobre la camioneta que una pregunta le rondó por la mente. – ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? _

_- Oh, - Owen miró de reojo a su esposa; ésta solo se quedó en silencio e hizo una ligera seña de aprobación que Ash ni siquiera notó – Es un pequeño poblado, no muy conocido, se llama Vertumnus. _

_- Que extraño nombre… - pensó Ash en voz alta ocasionando un poco de risa en sus rescatistas, aunque le pareció más extraño no recordar haber visto el nombre del poblado en ninguna parte del mapa de Kalos, no es que recordara mucho sobre dicho mapa, aun así lo encontró anormal. _

_- Estamos seguros que te gustará allí. – Dijo Ivy. _

_- Tanto que seguro ni te querrás ir – Owen puso en marcha el vehículo, riendo con más ganas ante su propia broma... aunque una parte de Ash entendió que lo decía muy en serio. _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El trajín en la cocina era una de sus tantas rutinas, aunque nunca lo viera molesto, en ese momento lo consideraba necesario, pues necesitaba mantenerse ocupada para no pensar. El problema con su hijo era más grande de lo que había imaginado en un principio y eso lo supo al revisar los registros de la liga Kalos. Si Ash le ocultaba algo como _eso_, era porque habría un secreto más grande que proteger, uno que estaba directamente ligado con su aislamiento.

Miraba el reloj sin que este pareciera estar funcionando, apenas si acaso había pasado algunos segundos. Faltaban más de dos horas para las doce del día, hora en la que había citado a su refuerzo en el asunto. Hasta entonces estaba ella sola frente al problema. Intentaría arreglarlo un poco, aunque de antemano se daba cuenta de que era una causa perdida.

- ¿Ash? – Estaba parada frente a la puerta de la habitación, sosteniendo una bandeja con el desayuno, al igual que todas las demás mañanas desde su corta charla en la cocina y al igual que los días anteriores se quedaba allí parada por minutos, sin que su hijo se dignara siquiera a asomarse. - ¿Ash, estás despierto? – Nada. Ni un solo ruido provenía del interior de esa habitación. – Dejaré esto aquí en caso de que te de hambre, ¿de acuerdo? – Igual que los días anteriores se retiraba en total silencio, esperando que ese fuera el último que tuviera que transcurrir de esa manera.

Cinco minutos antes del mediodía y Delia se encontraba enfrente de la puerta, acabándose a mordidas las uñas. Aunque era muy poco probable que llegaran a la hora exacta, a falta de ideas o recursos, no le quedaba más que esperar.

El timbre sonó unos cuantos minutos pasados de la hora acordada, no tenía ni que espiar por la mirilla para saber quien de todos sus _refuerzos_ era el más puntual.

- ¡Brock! - Exclamó con alivio apenas si la puerta se entreabrió para ver al joven moreno, amigo de toda la vida de su hijo y prácticamente parte de su familia. – No sabes que gusto me da verte – Sin esperar mucha reacción por parte de su invitado, lo envolvió en un maternal abrazo.

- A mi también me da gusto verla, señora Ketchum. – Si bien, la reunión traía cierto júbilo a ambas partes, Brock dejó a un lado su mochila de viaje, cambiando enseguida su expresión alegre por una más seria - Pero por la urgencia de su mensaje, me imagino que no debe de tratarse de una razón positiva, ¿cierto?

La señora Ketchum se abrazó a si misma, asintiendo con la preocupación bien marcada en todo su semblante.

- Está bien, no tiene de que preocuparse, sabe que siempre estaré para ayudarla en lo que necesite. – Dijo con un tono reconfortante – Solo dígame de qué se trata.

- Brock, si no te importa, me gustaría esperar a los otros y explicarles a todos juntos.

- ¿Otros?

De manera oportuna el timbre volvió a sonar por segunda vez esa tarde y Delia dejó el corredor para dar paso a los nuevos huéspedes. Brock estaba más que consternado, pero esa duda se convirtió en una verdadera sorpresa cuando vio a dos chicas y un jovencito en el umbral.

- ¿May? ¿Dawn? ¿Max?

- ¡Brock! – Exclamaron a coro los recién llegados. Las féminas no perdieron el tiempo y se acercaron a su viejo compañero de viaje para expresar su alegría en un abrazo, Max solo le dio la mano muy propiamente al criador.

- No creí que fuera posible encontrarnos todos en el mismo lugar

- Bueno – May tomó la palabra – La señora Ketchum nos localizó y nos dijo que debíamos venir aquí, que era muy importante, - ¿No es así, Max?

- Supusimos que debía serlo – Continuó el entrenador de gafas – De otra forma no nos hubiera buscado prácticamente por todos los centros Pokemón del mundo.

Para Brock todo comenzaba a volverse más y más extraño, o bien podía ser que la ansiedad de saber que estaba pasando lo empezara a recorrer. Quiso preguntar a Delia que era ese asunto lo suficientemente importante para reunirlos a todos de esa forma tan urgente, pero ya no estaba en ningún sitio visible, por el ligero tintineo de la porcelana al chocar pieza con pieza, supuso que se encontraba en la cocina preparando el té. Enseguida se reunió con ella para ayudarle en las labores e intentar saber más sobre la razón de su presencia y la de todos sus amigos en esa casa. Acomodó unas cuantas tazas en la bandeja, ayudó a arreglar otra con bocadillos pensando en el momento oportuno de lanzar la pregunta. La señora Delia se adelantó a sus planes.

- Cuando estén todos reunidos les diré que pasa, créeme yo estoy tan ansiosa de contárselos como tu de escucharlo.

Era el instinto maternal funcionando a la perfección, pensó Brock y no le quedó más que asentir mientras llevaba todo lo preparado hasta la sala donde ya se habían acomodado sus amigos, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ya había dos nuevos miembros. Reconoció a Cilan, a quien ya había conocido con anterioridad, él muy amablemente les presentó a la chica morena de grandes ojos marrones, Iris.

Cinco minutos más transcurrieron hasta que los miembros faltantes arribaron. Tracey entró alegre para saludar a todos. No muy detrás de él, la joven pelirroja, reconocida entrenadora acuática, iba preguntado como estaba a Delia, resaltaba el cariño y la confianza que existía entre ambas mujeres, al criador no le quedaba duda de ello.

Transcurrieron las risas – además de los gritos de emoción por parte de las coordinadoras – haciendo parecer aquello como una fiesta que solo era ensombrecida por la melancolía existente en el rostro de la mujer responsable de tan conmovedora reunión. Parecía darle pena tener que ser ella portadora de malas noticias, sabiendo que toda esa algarabía terminaría cuando tuviera el valor de comenzar a hablar.

- Supongo que ya estamos todos, ¿no, señora Ketchum? – Brock era el único ansioso en darle inicio a esa charla – Ahora si podría hablarnos de ese problema y nosotros…

- ¿Problema? ¿En verdad es algo grave? – Preguntó Dawn, quien era la más relajada de todas. De verdad nunca se preocupó porque se tratara de una dificultad de importancia, pero solo bastó notar la preocupación en la mujer para entender que no estaba allí de vacaciones.

- No estoy segura de que sea un problema como tal – Delia comenzó a explicar aprovechando la quietud que se generó de pronto en la sala de estar – Solo estoy… preocupada por unos asuntos con Ash y yo…

- ¿Ash? ¿Él está bien? – Misty no pudo contenerse, era cierto que su relación con el entrenador se había limitado a mensajes y llamadas dispersas que en el pasado año se volvieron nulas, pero nunca había dejado de preocuparse por él.

- Si, él está… en su habitación en este momento.

- ¿Qué? – Mas de uno se sorprendió por esa declaración, sobre todo Brock, puesto que Ash siempre acostumbraba avisarle cuando regresaba a casa después de un largo viaje – ¿Ya está de vuelta de Kalos? – Delia asintió - ¿Desde cuando?

- Hace tres semanas, aproximadamente.

- ¡Tres semanas!

Además del hecho de que tuviera tanto tiempo en su casa sin que contactara a ninguno de ellos resultaba sorprendente, más lo era otra interrogante que no tardó en aparecer en la mente de cada uno de sus amigos. ¿Por qué no estaba otra vez en el camino, buscando su siguiente aventura? Ash no era del tipo sedentario, eso lo sabían todos.

- Yo estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes, pero no solo es raro de que no los haya contactado o que siga aquí, también desde que llegó ha estado muy raro. – Hizo una pausa, buscando las fuerzas para explicar lo que ocurría y al hacerlo pudo notar como la tensión crecía como la marea en luna llena – No habla mucho, casi no sale de su habitación y cuando lo hace parece… nervioso. Así ha estado desde que llegó.

- Es verdad que resulta muy extraño para Ash comportarse así, pero ¿en verdad es cómo para preocuparse? – Max habló con tranquilidad analizando el asunto desde la manera más lógica posible. – Tal vez solo está cansado, ocho años viajando es mucho tiempo.

- Al principio no pensé que fuera un problema, sin embargo pasan los días y el sigue igual sino es que peor. Fue por eso que me decidí a investigar.

- ¿Investigar? – Preguntó May sin entender todavía a donde quería llegar la señora Ketchum.

- Si, como Kalos es una región muy lejana, no hubo un solo canal que transmitieran la liga de allá, así que nunca supe como le había ido a Ash en su participación. Yo esperaba que Ash me platicara todo con lujo de detalles cuando llegara. Obviamente no fue así.

- Así que, ¿Usted piensa que algo malo ocurrió en la liga de Kalos y que es eso lo que tiene a Ash con esa actitud? – indagó Cilan.

- Si… o eso pensé en un principio. – Delia se levantó del sillón hasta una mesita cercana tomando unos papeles entregándoselos a Tracey. May, Dawn e Iris no muy discretamente se acercaron al investigador para saber de que se trataba. – Es la lista de participantes a la liga. Serán más de doscientos y ya la revisé por lo menos diez veces… Ash no fue uno de los participantes.

Nadie supo que decir. Tracey solo repasaba la lista, página tras página sin ver el conocido nombre de su amigo, mientras que el resto del grupo solo se miraban entre ellos en desconcierto.

- ¿Está segura Delia?

- Me temo que si… y eso no es lo peor. No solo estuvo ausente en la liga… sino que no retó ni a un solo líder. Solo se inscribió llegando a Luminalia y eso fue todo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – La exclamación fue general. Para que Ash no intentara de ninguna forma participar en una competencia oficial ni retar un solo gimnasio, debía de ser por un motivo muy poderoso. Enseguida todos sintieron empatía por la preocupación de la joven madre.

- Y si Ash no estuvo consiguiendo medallas... – Habló Misty más para sí, pero con el sepulcral silencio no fue difícil para nadie escucharla - ¿Entonces, qué estuvo haciendo el pasado año?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_- ¿De verdad no te molesta, Ash?_

_- No para nada, además, creo que ya les he dado yo bastantes molestias. _

_- No digas tonterías, te hemos ayudado con mucho gusto, pero nuestra casa es muy chica, tal vez no estarías del todo cómodo, así que… _

_- Como les dije, ya me han ayudado lo suficiente. _

_- Bueno Ivy, no es que vayamos a dejar desprotegido al muchacho, en casa del alcalde estará perfectamente. _

_- Si pero… _

_- En verdad no tienen porque preocuparse. _

_- Seguro que si – Una tercera voz se escuchó cerca de la camioneta y de sus pasajeros que ya habían bajado de ella. Era un hombre alto y muy fornido, su corto cabello negro acomodado prolijamente; no llevaba ninguna clase de vestimenta extraña, solo un par de jeans, una camiseta negra, botas estilo militar, pero su sola presencia evocaba autoridad. – No seríamos buenas personas si no ayudáramos a quienes lo necesitan, ¿no lo crees así, muchacho? _

_- Cierto – dijo Ash un poco intimidado. En los últimos años había crecido dejando de ser el pequeño niño que salió por primera vez de Paleta hace ya tanto, aun así, el hombre de casi dos metros seguro lo hacía recordar cuando era solo un enclenque. _

_- Ash, - Ivy se acercó al entrenador, pasándole un brazo por los hombros – Él es el alcalde de nuestra población, es el señor Froilán. _

_- Alcalde, - El rubio también se acercó hasta Ash, haciendo un rápido saludo de respeto a su líder – Este chico necesitaba de nuestra ayuda y como usted tan amablemente ya ha acogido a otros, supusimos que no le importaría… _

_- ¿Ayudar al chico? Saben que no tienen ni que preguntar, siempre hay lugar en mi casa. _

_- ¿Otros? – intervino Ash sin fijarse tanto en el resto de la conversación – ¿Entonces no soy el único que se ha perdido? – Los adultos rieron un poco por la ocurrencia de su invitado. _

_- No tantos en realidad, pero si, han llegado algunos entrenadores a éstas lejanas tierras, como podrás darte cuenta no es un fácil camino por recorrer, pero creemos que vale la pena el esfuerzo extra. _

_No tuvo que preguntar a que se refería, desde que se acercaban a Vertumnus pudo darse cuenta de la riqueza vegetal que circundaba al poblado, con un fresco clima y aunque resultaba lógico que no había más que un centenar de habitantes, estaba seguro que todos vivían felizmente. _

_- Bueno Ash, seguro estás cansado, te enseñaré donde puedes quedarte. _

_- De acuerdo. – Tomó a Pikachu que seguía dormido y después de una rápida despedida a sus nuevos amigos, se dispuso a seguir al alcalde. _

_Un poco de caminata por las callejuelas de terracería fue todo lo que tuvo que recorrer antes de llegar a una gran casa, toda de madera, de unos tres pisos que terminaba en una punta triangular, tal vez un desván. Parecía sacada de algún viejo pergamino medieval. _

_- Ésta es mi casa, - anunció el hombre, dejando pasar a Ash, quien siguió pensando que el inmueble estaba fuera de época una vez que ingresó. Muebles antiguos, sillones amplios con coloridos patrones, grandes candelabros de cristal colgando de los techos y otros de pie en las esquinas, sosteniendo las velas que inundaban las salas con su amarillenta luz. – Subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha está una habitación libre, si quieres puedes instalarte allí, cuando esté la cena, yo te avisaré ¿De acuerdo? _

_- Esta bien, muchas gracias. _

_Ash hizo lo que se le indicó aun viendo todo a su alrededor como hipnotizado, incluso cuando ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su temporal habitación, había tantos adornos por todo el corredor, tantas pinturas… Su atención dejó de fijarse en esos detalles cuando notó una silueta al otro extremo, que se resguardaba tras una puerta. Era un niño muy delgado, la camiseta que llevaba puesta le quedaba en extremo grande, resaltando aun más su raquitismo, el flequillo de delgados cabellos azabaches tapándole parcialmente el rostro. Quisiera admitirlo o no, que ese niño extraño le observase había creado un cierto miedo en él. _

_- Hola, - Quiso quitarle un poco lo tétrico a la situación intentando entablar una conversación con él - ¿Cómo te llamas? _

_El niño no le contestó nada, solo lo observó sin parpadear por unos cuantos segundos más y después desapareció tras la puerta sin omitir un solo sonido. _

"_Que extraño" pensó Ash un tanto cansado, lo mejor sería olvidar todo y solo reponer sus fuerzas. Si sus pokemón no estaban muy lastimados, podría marcharse de ese lugar al día siguiente, dejando ese rara experiencia atrás. _

_Mas sus planes se vieron modificados cuando el cansancio se apoderó de él. Una cena, un buen baño, la cama más cómoda en la que había estado en días. Durmió hasta casi el mediodía, encontrándose con la agradable sorpresa de sus pokemón ya repuestos, saludándolo con alegría. _

_- Ey Froakie, Litleo, ¿cómo salieron de sus pokebolas? – Despabilándose, hizo un par de caricias a cada uno de sus compañeros que solo expresaron su alegría con uno que otro sonidito. – Se supone que el preocupado debía ser yo, no ustedes, a mi no me pasó nada. _

_- ¡Pi Pika! – El ratón se arrojó a los brazos de su entrenador_

_- Ya, tu también te preocupas por mi. Gracias amigo, supongo que si estaba algo cansado, pero creo que… _

_Detuvo sus palabras, una extraña sensación lo rondaba y no estaba seguro del porqué hasta que su mirada se dirigió hasta la puerta. No estaba del todo cerrada, había apenas una rendija que debía darle la vista del pasillo, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con unos ojos azules, los mismos de la noche anterior, el mismo jovencito extraño lo estaba espiando. _

_- ¡Oye tu! ¡Por qué estás… ! _

_- ¡Jimmy! Ya te he dicho que espiar a la gente no es nada cortés. - La puerta se abrió dando paso al hombre que reprendía al jovencito. - Disculpa a mi hijo, no es muy extrovertido que digamos y no sabe tratar con la gente. - __Froilán__ sonreía con los ojos cerrados, posando su mano en la cabeza del preadolescente revolviéndole los cabellos. _

_- Oh, - El entrenador no supo como contestar, en parte todavía sentía molestia por la forma tan desagradable como ese niño lo observaba y por otro lado, no pudo evitar comparar la gran diferencia entre padre e hijo. Uno alto e imponente, el otro desgarbado y con ese sombrío semblante. - Está bien... - respondió con incertidumbre. _

_- Bueno, ya que al fin despertaste Ash - __Froilán__ se dirigió de nueva cuenta al entrenador, con los ojos cerrados, mostrando una confiada sonrisa, tal cual lo había hecho la noche anterior; ese gesto de alguna forma conseguía relajar todos sus nervios y estaba seguro que ese mismo efecto provocaba en todos - ¿Crees que podrías brindarme tu ayuda? _

_- ¿Yo? ¿En qué exactamente? _

_- No es nada complicado, uno de los muchachos que trabajan en la granja de Owen está enfermo y creímos que tu podrías reemplazarlo por hoy. _

_- Oh. - En verdad debía continuar su viaje, ya se había retrasado lo suficiente para ganar su primera medalla, pero no podría simplemente darles la espalda, no cuando le ayudaron tanto. – Si, supongo que puedo quedarme un día más._

_- Además que ya es casi la hora de la comida – el alcalde rió un poco y hasta entonces fue que Ash miró el reloj en la pared dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era – Bueno te espero en el comedor, Ash. _

_Se volvió por el umbral, dejando atrás a su hijo que seguía con la mirada fija en Ash con un profundo desdén. El entrenador trató de ignorarlo, mientras que sus pokemón lo miraban con curiosidad. Las orejas de Pikachu se torcieron un par de veces, como si estuviera percibiendo algo con sus agudos sentidos. Si, definitivamente había algo detrás de ese niño y en cuanto terminó de reconocerlo, Pikachu corrió hasta él para saludarlo. _

_Un mawile, más pequeño que el promedio los observaba con timidez. _

_- ¡Pika! – Exclamó el pokemón a forma de saludo, pero ni bien estaba por alcanzar al de tipo acero cuando Jimmy ya lo cargaba en sus brazos. _

_- No debes acercarte a él, no es seguro. – Comentó el niño molesto._

_- ¡Ey! – Para Ash el comentario no fue nada agradable. Que Jimmy fuera antipático con él era una cosa, pero no tenía porqué serlo con su mejor amigo - Pikachu es muy agradable y para nada lastimaría ni a tu mawile ni a ningún otro pokemón. _

_- Creo que malentendiste, - Dijo Jimmy con un tono demasiado tranquilo que Ash encontró perturbador - La advertencia es para tu Pikachu. Si en algo valoras tu vida, no te le acerques – con la barbilla señaló al pokemón en sus brazos, sin que este mostrara su rostro, solo era visible la gran mandíbula que mostraba sus afilados colmillos que, entonces le parecieron muy amenazantes._

_Antes de que Ash pudiera preguntar a que se refería, el chiquillo se echó a correr con el mawile en brazos. _

_- ¿Qué habrá querido dar a entender? – Ash susurró intrigado._

_- Pi pika pika_

_- Tienes razón Pikachu, tal vez solo es que ese niño es raro. _

_Restándole importancia a todo el asunto, continuó alistándose para salir y cumplir con su palabra de ayudar a Owen. _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Un rato más todos los jóvenes se quedaron solamente pensando sobre la situación con Ash y su estadía en Kalos, después, poco a poco se fueron dispersando.

Brock, ya estaba preparando la cena para todos junto con Cilan, era claro que no iban ir a ninguna parte por un rato y seguro que más de uno ya sufría del hambre. Misty se había instalado en el jardín, tratando de no quebrarse la cabeza en el asunto mientras se distraía jugando con sus pokemón. Tracey optó por seguir investigando los registros, en busca de algún posible error junto con Max e Iris; en cuanto a las coordinadoras estaban paradas frente a la puerta de Ash, sin que ninguna de las dos se atreviera a tocar.

Si su plática anterior había sido escuchada por él o no, parecía importar poco, pues ni un ruido se escuchaba del interior de la habitación. Cualquiera creería que del otro lado no había nada, era difícil pensar que en realidad se encontraba un muchacho reconocido por todos por su poco recato, acompañado de un jovial pokemón. Un escalofrío las recorrió al recordar que es lo que había dicho Delia sobre Pikachu.

Seguían paradas sin atreverse a hacer nada para que se notara su presencia en esa casa, frente a esa puerta. Entre todos habían acordado que lo mejor era intentar hablar con el entrenador y que lo harían en turnos para que no se sintiera abrumado o atacado. Ambas jovencitas insistieron en ser las primeras en intentarlo, tanto May como Dawn se sintieron muy confiadas en su capacidad de reanimar a su amigo, solo que sin planearlo, comenzaron a sentir pánico.

- Bueno, ya no hay necesidad de prolongarlo más de la cuenta – May dio un paso al frente, sacudiéndose la fea sensación que la invadía - ¿Estás lista?

- No mucho.

- Pues no importa, hay que hacerlo igual. – Se volvió hacía el postigo y lo más fuerte que pudo, tocó con el revés de su mano. No parecía haber ni un cambio en el ambiente, ni un ruido o pasos, nada. – Vamos Ash… - Decía para si repitiendo la acción, esperando alguna respuesta. - ¡Demonios Ash! – Gritó en frustración.

- Bueno, ¿pues que esperabas? – Dawn siguió el ejemplo de su amiga y estalló en un grito apretando los puños, golpeando el suelo como un tauros salvaje. – Si oíste lo que nos dijo la señora Ketchum, ¡era obvio que no iba a cambiar de un momento a otro!

- Pues por lo menos lo intento.

- Con algo muy estúpido.

- ¡A diferencia de tu berrinche que es _súper_ útil!

- Pues yo no sé ni porque insististe que te acompañara si yo no sé que hacer.

- Yo no insistí en que me acompañaras, tu fuiste la que sugirió que nosotras subiéramos primero y si no tenías ni una buena idea de que hacer…

Ambas detuvieron sus gritos y sus intensas miradas que iban destinadas a intimidarse entre ellas, cuando se dieron cuenta que el cerrojo había sido deshecho y que de a poco la manija daba vuelta con extrema lentitud. No se podía distinguir mucho del interior de la alcoba, todo se veía más que obscuro, algo que resultaba raro pues estaban en plena tarde aún. Tanto Dawn como May acercaron sus cabezas por la rendija que se había formado tratando de adivinar que podría estar haciendo su amigo o como es que se había generado esa abertura en primer lugar.

Un repentino tirón a la puerta y la alta pero indescifrable silueta se hizo presente tan de pronto que ambas chicas gritaron en terror abrazándose entre ellas cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Hasta que escucharon la familiar voz es que se atrevieron a abrir los ojos nuevamente encontrándose con un nada contento Ash. Vaya que estaba cambiado, siempre había sido un hombre bajito, hasta pensaban que la pubertad le había hecho una mala jugada, ahora las sobrepasaba por dos o tres pulgadas, y no estaban seguras que tanto más pudiera haber cambiado en los últimos años, puesto que su ropa era un tanto holgada, todo en color negro, el pantalón, la camisa de manga larga… parecía que no era exageración de que se había convertido en otra persona en relativamente poco tiempo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Había sido una jornada difícil, de eso no había duda, el trabajo de una granja resultaba pesado, pero debía admitir que también era muy gratificante. _

_Algunos pokemón le resultaban bastante familiares: los miltank, mareeps, las manadas de tauros que le recordaban mucho a los que le esperaban en casa, otros eran nuevos para él, como los skyddos y gogoat con quienes pasó la mayor parte de su tarde. Siendo un entusiasta de los pokemón, jamás desperdiciaría la oportunidad de conocer nuevos tipos. _

_- ¡Ash! – Owen lo llamó con la mano para que se acercara a él y recibir un buen vaso de agua. Se limpió el sudor con su antebrazo para después trotar desde los corrales hasta el claro donde el rubio lo esperaba. _

_- Gracias._

_- Debiera de agradecerte yo a ti, sin tu ayuda nos hubiéramos atrasado mucho. La crianza de alguno de los pokemón está a días de nacer y tengo que ocuparme de eso, no podría haberlo hecho si había más pendientes en la granja. En definitiva me quitaste un peso de encima. _

_- De verdad no fue nada, además creo que estaba en deuda con ustedes, prácticamente me salvaron la vida. _

_- Exageras, muchacho. _

_- ¿Y de qué serán los nuevos pokemón? _

_- ¿Te refieres a los huevos? – Ash asintió – Oh, pues algunos skyddos, mareeps también. Esperamos que ésta vez obtengamos una estirpe más fuerte, la vez pasada… bueno, digamos que hubo complicaciones. _

_- ¿Hablas en serio? Pero si éstos pokemón se ven realmente fuertes_

_- ¿De verdad lo crees, Ash? _

_- Por supuesto, claro que se ven dóciles por las actividades que realizan, aunque con un poco de entrenamiento podrían ganar cualquier combate, de eso no me queda la menor duda. _

_- Podrían ganar una guerra, eso es lo que creemos. – Casi lo susurró, posando su mano sobre su mentón meditativamente. _

_- ¿Ah? _

_- Nada, es solo un decir. Me alegra que lo veas así porque nos esforzamos mucho en que todos los pokemón de los alrededores estén en la mejor condición posible. _

_- Pues no me cabe la menor duda de eso. _

_- ¿A ti te gustan Ash? Me refiero a los pokemón fuertes. _

_- Pues supongo, creo que todos los pokemón lo son, solo es cuestión de sacar a flote ese potencial. _

_- Estoy seguro que tu has logrado hacer eso con los tuyos ¿no? _

_- Pues lo intento. – Pikachu subió a su hombro en ese momento, haciendo una alegre expresión de afirmación sobre ese comentario. Siempre resaltaba el poder que poseía ese pequeño roedor eléctrico, fue obvio no solo para el equipo Rocket de lo fuerte que era incluso mucho más que los evolucionados de su especie, para Owen no quedaba la menor duda, ese espécimen era solo el resultado de una buena crianza a cargo de Ash. _

_- Creo que haces más que intentarlo. – Dijo sonriendo - ¿Sabes? Los huevos no están a más de un par de días de eclosionar, si quisieras quedarte a ver cuando nazcan te enseñaré un secreto o dos de cómo es que los pokemón de aquí son tan fuertes. ¿Qué te parece la idea? _

_- ¡Seguro! – Contestó entusiasmado el entrenador, parecía que su previa ansiedad por reanudar el viaje se había esfumado. – Eso sería estupendo. _

_- Está arreglado entonces, estoy seguro que al alcalde no le importará tenerte por unos días más. _

_- Espero que no, porque necesito una ducha con urgencia. _

_Las risas por la ocurrencia del jovencito no se hicieron esperar, Owen terminó por darle la razón, haciendo que Ash se apresurara con un par de deberes en el corral, antes de dar por terminada la jornada para después salir corriendo hacia la casa del gobernador. _

_Owen solo se quedó recargado sobre la cerca, los brazos cruzados, la vista baja, pensando muy detenidamente en lo que ocurriría en dos noches más. _

_- ¿Y bien? – La voz cercana y autoritaria que resonó por todo el campo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con __Froilán, que a diferencia de lo que había visto Ash, no tenía ni un rastro de amabilidad en todo su ser - ¿Crees que el chico pueda sernos de utilidad? _

_- Por supuesto – contestó casi de inmediato – Si no lo creyera, no lo habría traído aquí en primer lugar, Ivy piensa igual, el muchacho tiene mucho potencial para pertenecer a ésta comunidad. _

_- Bien, porque yo siento lo mismo. _

_- Entonces el día de la crianza le… propondremos que se nos una. – Owen prendió un cigarrillo, aun meditando las posibles reacciones que tendría Ash al enterarse de la verdad – Pero, algo me dice que no lo va a aceptar. _

_- Siempre está el plan de contingencia, Owen. – arrebató el cigarrillo de manos del granjero, aspirando profundamente – En realidad no es opcional. – Y con esa decisiva frase flotando en el aire se retiró rumbo a su morada, dejando al granjero solo con sus pensamientos. _

_Había tanto que preparar. _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Bueno no me van a contestar? – Dijo con un poco más de rudeza al sentirse examinado sin que las chicas hicieran alguna intención de hablar.

- Nosotras… - Balbuceó May, buscando alguna excusa que darle al entrenador – ¡Vinimos a visitarte por supuesto! Supimos que habías vuelto de Kalos y quisimos sorprenderte con una visita.

- Pues ahora no tengo mucho ánimo para visitas – Dijo con sequedad - Así que… creo que es mejor si se marchan.

- ¡¿Qué?! – La respuesta les pareció de por más inverosímil, Ash nunca trataría de esa manera a ninguno de sus amigos. Dawn sin duda no tenía mucha paciencia para ese tipo de ofensa y simplemente estalló.

- ¡Ah no! – Yo no vine hasta acá para que tu, - señaló a Ash – me des esa clase de actitud, si es que los otros lo soportan, ¡ese es muy su problema! Pero yo no voy a tolerar…

- ¿Cómo que 'los otros'? – Ash preguntó casi de inmediato si bien las palabras no terminan de asentarse en su cerebro - ¿Quiénes?

- Eeeee… bueno… - May solo volvió un poco su mirada hacia las escaleras. No sabría como darle la noticia que todos sus amigos estaban reunidos en su propia casa. Si no había tomado con mucho agrado la sorpresa de verlas a ellas dos, mucho menos estaría complacido de ver al resto de sus amigos – Nosotras no… lo que pasa es que…

- No somos las únicas que viajamos hasta Paleta, Ash – Dawn soltó de pronto. – Todos estamos aquí porque queríamos ver que hubieses regresado con bien de tu ultimo viaje, eso es todo.

- Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Quiénes son todos? ¿Quién más está aquí? – Las chicas no parecían entender porque la insistencia de saber quienes más estaban presentes, para ellas ese dato simplemente carecía de importancia.

- Bueno…

Ash ya no esperó a que le volvieran a responder con otra evasiva y salió de su alcoba, bajando las escaleras hasta con desesperación. Su vivienda ya no era ese refugio tranquilo en el que intentaba esconderse del mundo entero, había voces, pláticas incluso música, todo gracias a ellos. Todos los rostros conocidos que al percatarse de su presencia lo miraron curiosos, desconcertados. Era _eso_, eran _ellos_ de quienes tanto deseaba esconderse y allí estaban.

- ¡Hermano! Que gusto de verte – Brock se acercó con intención de cubrirlo en un abrazo como lo hizo con el resto de sus amigos, pero Ash lo evadió, alejándose del criador como si éste llevara la plaga consigo.

- ¿Qué… que hacen todos aquí? – retrocedía de vuelta a las escaleras, pero se vio imposibilitado de una vía de escape cuando las coordinadoras se posicionaron al principio de los escalones. – ¿Mamá? – Su voz denotaba molestia y la mencionada no tardó en hacerse pasó entre los jóvenes hasta detenerse frente a su hijo.

- Ellos solo vienen para visitarte, Ash, querían saludarte, saber como estabas… Pensé que te daría gusto.

- Pues no es así

La tajante frase deshizo de golpe los murmullos y el movimiento alrededor del entrenador, nadie supo como reaccionar ante eso, porque nadie se imaginó que él fuera a capaz de decir algo tan sórdido. Los veía a todos como extraños o peor que eso, como enemigos que estaban invadiendo su casa con la sola intensión de hacerle daño.

- No lo puedes estar diciendo en serio, Ash, somos tus amigos.

- ¿Y? Ya les dije que no quiero verlos, no _quiero_ hablar con ninguno de ustedes no los quiero cerca… - Sus palabras y su respiración se detuvieron casi de golpe, tanto que sintió la asfixia entorpecer sus acciones. Todo provocado al momento que otra familiar silueta ingresaba a la casa al escuchar el alboroto que él había armado. En todo el pasado año evocó esos ojos de agua, ese rostro delicado. Fue _ella_ lo único que lo libró del infierno, sabiendo que si salía vivo de allí, jamás la podría mirar igual sin que le invadiera el miedo de que ella lo viera y reconociera la maldad que habitaba en él. - ¡Quiero que todos se vayan! – Gritó al fin sin atreverse a sostenerle la mirada a Misty por un segundo más.

- ¡Ya basta Ash! – La señora Ketchum estaba temblando, el borde de sus ojos apenas si servían de represa a sus próximas lagrimas sin entender porque Ash actuaba tan grosero – No te voy a permitir que le hables así a nadie, ésta es mi casa, ellos son mis invitados y lo tienes que aceptar, estarán cuanto ellos lo deseen, ¿entendiste?

- Hagan lo que quieran entonces.

No tenía forma de refutar la decisión de su madre, sobre todo porque tenía razón, pero él no podía estar junto a ellos, así que solo les hizo una advertencia más.

- Que estén aquí, no quiere decir que yo tenga que hablar con ninguno de ustedes…

- Ash, por favor, trata de… - La pelirroja se abría paso entre sus amigos, tenía toda la intención de tomar la mano del joven y que con ese simple contacto sintiera todo su apoyo incondicional, su cariño, más éste retrocedió sin dejar que ni el aire del movimiento de los dedos de Misty lo tocase.

– No quiero que nadie me moleste – Y por un segundo su mirada se posó fría sobre quien reconoció por muchos años como su mejor amiga. – Sobre todo **tu**, ¿entendiste?

Y con esa desconcertante petición se volvió subiendo las escaleras que ahora se encontraban libres, llegó a su habitación, encerrándose en ella una vez más. Misty solo se quedó muda, llevando la mano con la que intentó tocarlo hasta su pecho, haciéndose la misma pregunta que se hiciera Delia días atrás.

"_Ash Ketchum… ¿Qué te ha sucedido?" _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Los siguientes días de su estancia en Vertumnus transcurrieron de forma tranquila, Ash insistió en seguir ayudando con las tareas de la granja de Owen y por las noches regresaba para la cena a casa del alcalde. Éste parecía más que complacido con la presencia del entrenador, platicaban con entusiasmo de su tema favorito, los Pokemón. _

_Sin duda Ash encontraba agrado en cada pequeño rincón de esa villa escondida, en los tupidos bosques de Kalos. La gente en las tiendas, en las calles, en la granja, todos eran muy amables... Con una sola excepción: Jimmy. _

_El hijo del alcalde parecía no estar nada contento con él. Al principio pensaba que podría tratarse de alguna clase de envidia. Como se había ganado tan fácil la confianza de su padre, tal vez encontraba ese hecho como desagradable, pero no creyó que ese fuera motivo suficiente para que le pidiese que se marchara, petición que Jimmy hizo más de una vez, cada nuevo intento por echar a Ash, era más grosero que el anterior. _

_- Es tu última oportunidad. - Le dijo la tarde del tercer día de su estadía. Ash casi muere de un susto, pues él estaba concentrado en el cuidado de los skiddos dentro del corral que ni siquiera había notado la presencia del extraño niño. _

_- ¿Vas a seguir con eso? - Dijo molesto dirigiéndose hacia Jimmy - No tienes porque molestarme más, mañana me iré para continuar con... _

_- No, no mañana. - Estaba de por más serio cuando lo interrumpió. Volteó hacia la entrada del redil, a los lados, incluso al techo, como si temiera que alguien los estuviese escuchando u observando - Si te vas ahora nadie lo notará hasta que ya estés muy lejos de aquí. Toma. - Le extendió un papel enrollado que Ash estuvo renuente a despojar de sus manos, pero finalmente lo hizo - Con eso no te será difícil dar con el camino de vuelta a la ruta 4. _

_Al extender la hoja vio que no se trataba más que de un mapa, uno bien detallado de los bosques circundantes y que marcaba un trayecto con una línea roja. Ash estaba realmente consternado. _

_- Mira Jimmy, no sé cual es tu problema conmigo, pero ya te lo dije, me iré mañana. No es necesario nada de esto - De manera inconsciente dobló el papel y se lo guardó en la bolsa trasera de sus jeans, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el preadolescente, aunque no dijo nada al respecto. _

_- Eres un idiota. – Concluyó el chico mirándolo con un poco de furia, agachando un poco la cabeza haciendo que el flequillo le cayera sobre los ojos, tapando parcialmente sus lúgubres ojos. – Si no te importa lo que te pueda pasar a ti está bien, pero si en verdad quieres a tus pokemón tanto como dices, me harías caso. _

_- ¿Me estás amenazando? – Mentiría si no se preocupara un poco por lo que Jimmy le decía y sin querer ya estaba a la defensiva._

_- Los depredadores siempre se disfrazan, a veces pueden parecer los más inofensivos de todas las criaturas, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. – El ruido de unas pisadas entre la paja lo alertaron, bajó aun más su tono de voz para dejarle un último mensaje al entrenador – Aún estás a tiempo, pero no es mucho. Haz lo que te digo. _

_- Jimmy… _

_El niño ya no dijo más, solo se escabulló por la entrada, con mucho sigilo y rapidez. _

_Repasó por unos segundos la anterior charla sin alcanzar a entender en su totalidad lo que ese niño le intentaba decir. Concluyó que ese chico solo estaba perturbado y siguió con sus actividades hasta caer la noche. _

_- ¡Ash! – El llamado era tan claro, debido a la quietud que envolvía todo el perímetro de la granja, tal vez era el único que quedaba trabajando. No tardó en distinguir a Ivy, quien agitaba su mano en la lejanía. Llevaba una linterna en la mano derecha, haciendo más fácil ubicarla entre la penumbra de la pesada noche sin luna. - ¡Ash date prisa! – Volvió a gritar – ¡Es hora! _

_Ash se colocó el chaleco sobre su sencilla camiseta negra, se puso la gorra y guardó las pokebolas, Pikachu lo siguió de cerca, corriendo igual de entusiasmado que su entrenador por presenciar lo que creían una hermosa experiencia. _

_Ivy los guió por un camino muy estrecho que se alejaba de la granja en la que estuvo trabajando los días anteriores y se internaban un poco en el bosque; fueron más de diez minutos en las que Ash no intentó hacer conversación, solo se concentraba en seguir de cerca a la mujer o de otra forma se perdería hasta que ella se detuvo de pronto. Unos metros mas adelante había una bodega construido con gruesa madera. De su interior se desprendía más luz y eran audibles diferentes voces. _

_- Este es uno de los criaderos, - explicó Ivy – Owen ha estado preparando este momento por semanas, así que es mejor que nos demos prisa. – Sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su huésped, se movió entre la maleza que rodeaba al criadero, abriendo la pesada puerta que tenía un gran madero a forma de cerradura. _

_Adentro había cuatro o cinco hombres, incluyendo a la pareja de la morena, él estaba arrodillado frente a uno de los cubículos, en cada uno habría más de diez huevos, que parecían moverse en señal de encontrarse listos para la eclosión. _

_- Creo que éstos están en perfectas condiciones. – Dijo Owen dirigiéndose a otro de los granjeros que sostenía algunos papeles en mano – ¿De que espécimen son crías? _

_- Del sujeto X-324, señor. _

_- Bien, no tendremos ningún problema entonces. _

_- ¿Problema? ¿Qué clase de problemas tendría algún huevo? – Ash no evitó entrometerse en la plática, el hombre que asistía al rubio no parecía muy contento con la intromisión de un chiquillo, pero Owen solo sonrió. _

_- Te lo dije el otro día, nos esforzamos en que desde su nacimiento, éstos sean pokemón en verdad fuertes y verás ahora que hablamos muy en serio. _

_En ese momento, los huevos que examinaba comenzaron a brillar intensamente y después de más o menos un minuto, el resplandor se detuvo revelando a los diez nuevos miembros de la granja. Un grupo de mareeps apareció y Ash debía admitir, se veían bastante desarrollados para tener solo segundos de nacidos. _

_- Bien, pueden llevar estás crías a la siguiente etapa. _

_- Si señor – Un par de hombres tomaron a las ovejas limpiándolas, para llevárselas después. _

_- Realmente son increíbles – dijo Ash emocionado, viendo hacía otro de los cubículos con igual conmoción - Así nacerás el resto, supongo. _

_- No Ash, - Owen se limpiaba las manos con una toalla para después posarlas sobre los hombros del entrenador – El resto de los huevos… no son lo que esperábamos. _

_- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? _

_- Ya te lo dije, buscamos tener solo pokemón fuertes, no podemos hacernos cargo de otros que no sean así, serían una carga. _

_- Ningún pokemón es una carga, - dijo muy serio Ash, sin entender porqué Owen diría algo tan ridículo como eso. – Pueden llegar a ser muy fuertes si se les da la oportunidad. _

_- Es exactamente por tu forma de pensar y por tu capacidad de llevar esas palabras a la realidad, que te necesitamos con nosotros, queremos – Volteó a ver a su esposa, quien se acercó a ellos – que te quedes con nosotros, porque así habrá más probabilidad de tener pokemón fuertes más rápido y no perder tanto tiempo en crianza que no siempre da los resultados a los que aspiramos. _

_- ¿De qué están hablando? yo no me puedo quedar, tengo que continuar con mi viaje y… - Detuvo sus palabras tratando de ver a otro de los trabajadores que no había acompañado al resto, por alguna razón, la presencia de ese granjero inquietaba a Ash, Owen parecía obstruir su visión a propósito – Yo tengo que irme, mañana mismo. _

_- Vamos Ash, creo que podrías aprender mucho también si te quedas, hacerte de buenos pokemón y quien sabe tal vez con el tiempo compartas nuestra… visión. _

_- No, yo no… - Ese hombre, seguía allí, moviendo los huevos, pero lo hacía de manera ruda, aventándolos todos dentro de un cubículo. Si algo había aprendido el entrenador en sus viajes es que un tosco movimiento podía dañarlos. Se puso aún más nervioso. - ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? – Gritó furioso al granjero que solo decidió ignorarlo, terminando de reunir los huevos para después tomar una pala. De pura malicia, sonrió en dirección a Ash antes de golpear fuertemente a todos los huevos que emitieron un escándalos crujido al comenzar a ser destruidos - ¡DETENTE! –Gritó Ash, pero fue inútil, Owen lo contenía, mientras el otro hombre seguía con la destructiva tarea. - __**¡DIJE QUE TE DENTEGAS! **_

_- ¡Déjalo Ash! Eso es lo que se tiene que hacer, todo lo que sea necesario con tal de que el verdadero poder sea engendrado… _

_- Pika – el pokemón eléctrico retrocedió con las orejas agachadas. En verdad estaba aterrado por el cruel espectáculo y por las palabras del hombre rubio frente a él_

_- ¿Qué clase de… monstruos son? – Ash apenas si podía hablar, su mirada estaba fija en los pedazos de cascaron de los que escurría un líquido amarillento. Las vidas de decenas de pokemón habían sido extinguidas incluso antes de empezar. Por un instante sintió que su estómago no soportaría más. _

_- Ash, tienes que entender nuestra misión… _

_- ¡No hay nada que entender! ¡Ustedes están locos! – Espetó con rabia, amenazándolos con la mirada, pero ninguno de los presentes pareció importarle. 'Su amigo' le sonrió cruzándose de brazos. _

_- Bueno, supongo que ya tendremos oportunidad de hacer que cambies de opinión. _

_- ¿Q… Qué? – Ash abrió los ojos lo más que pudo ante tal afirmación. _

_- Vamos muchacho. ¿Crees que no vas a estar de acuerdo con nosotros y simplemente te vamos a dejar ir? Te dije que te necesitamos y eso no es opcional. Te quedarás aquí, nos ayudarás… quieras o no. _

_- ¡Pika! – El pokemón eléctrico generó un fuerte destello que sin duda obligó a todos dentro del criadero a cerrar los ojos. Pikachu haló del pantalón al entrenador que en seguida entendió lo que debía hacer, siguiendo el sonido emitido por su compañero, encontró la salida y salió corriendo tan rápido como podía en dirección contraria a la villa. No le importaba si se volvía a perder en el bosque, lo único que pensaba era alejarse de ese lugar lleno de espejismos que solo encubrían una increíble maldad. _

_No pasó mucho tiempo antes que escuchara, pisadas y voces. Lo seguían muy de cerca, toda esa gente tenía la ventaja de conocer esos senderos, a diferencia de él, que ya se había caído un par de veces, pero se levantaba en segundos y seguía corriendo. No fue sino hasta que vio decenas de luces, provenientes de las linternas de los hombres que lo seguían brillar cada vez más cerca de él, entonces supo que su huida era causa perdida, en cualquier momento lo alcanzarían. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer. _

_Se detuvo de golpe, sorprendiendo a Pikachu que le llevaba unos cuantos metros de ventaja a su entrenador. Al darse cuenta de que ya no se movía también dejó de correr. _

_- ¡¿Pika?! - Ash no contestó, mantuvo la mirada baja mientras desprendía sus pokebolas del cinturón liberando a sus otros dos pokemón. _

_- Pikachu, llévatelos contigo, huyan lo más lejos que puedan. _

_- ¡Pika!_

_- ¡Haz lo que te digo! Ya viste lo que pasó allí, no puedo permitir que les hagan algo igual de cruel _

_- ¡Pi pika! – No podía discutir, las voces se hicieron más fuertes, a cada luz existente se le sumaban tres más. Era una verdadera cacería de la que no saldrían bien librados. – ¡Pi pika pikachu! – Les ordenó al par de pokemón que lo siguieran, lo cual acataron en seguida, más motivados por el pánico, pues no entendían del todo lo que ocurría. _

_Ash los miró marcharse por un instante, sintiendo alivio de saber que por lo menos ellos estarían a salvo y enseguida echó a correr por otro sendero, no se arriesgaría a que les siguieran el rastro. Pero no fue muy lejos cuando unos hombre le dieron alcance, trató de luchar, de derribarlos… era inútil , la diferencia en masa muscular era demasiada. Pronto se vio restringido de sus movimientos y lo forzaron a ponerse de cuclillas con la cabeza agachada. _

_- Bueno, bueno – aunque no lo estaba viendo reconoció la voz del alcalde, pero distaba mucho de sonar afable – Esperaba que aceptaras por las buenas nuestra propuesta, Ash._

_- ¿Y hacer las mismas bajezas que ustedes? Eso jamás. – Habló con verdadero desprecio, tan fuerte y claro como le fue posible desde su posición. _

_- Ah, muchacho… - Sin previó aviso levantó su pie estampando su pesada bota en el rostro del entrenador, aturdiéndolo por completo – Pero si no has visto nada. _

_Enseguida la inconciencia se apoderó de Ash, no sin antes ver el rostro de satisfacción del líder de ese pueblo de lunáticos._

* * *

_Claro que ya sabía muchas cosas sobre la saga de Kalos cuando lo empecé a escribir (como no, si me la he pasado jugando Pokemon X) y el motivo por la que decidí no usar a los nuevos acompañantes de Ash, fue porque no les iba a ir muy bien que digamos y creo que no estaba lista para escribir tanta... tragedia digamos. De todas formas esto se pondrá mas sangriento en capítulos siguientes, así que como dije, lean con precaución. _

_Otra aclaración, ya sabemos que Ash nada mas no crece en las sagas, pero para fines de esta historia tendrá 18 años cuando inicia su viaje por Kalos (por si no lo habían notado) _

_Bueno, cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica, etc, saben que pueden hacerla y yo tomaré en cuenta todo lo que me digan para mejorar mi escritura n_n lo cual se los agradezco. _

_Sumi... espero mi paga :P _

_Canción que inspiró la idea general del fic. **Undisclosed Desires** de Muse _

_Canción que inspira el fic. **Ruled By secrecy** de Muse _

_Canción que inspiró este capitulo. **City of Delusion** de Muse _


End file.
